Half-Elves
Half-Elves are one of the races of the Innworld and the descended of the Elves. Biology and Abilities Appearance Half-Elves look like humans, with the exception of having pointed ears and unearthly complexion. Physical Abilities Lifespan Half-Elves can live at maximum for around 300 years. That said, they usually die before they even reach their hundredth year, as they likely get themselves killed before that happens. Half-elven infants grow up quickly like humans do, and mature to their adult body when they are in their twenties, and from there, they grew about one year for every three a Human did. When puberty hits them, they spent ten years dealing with the worst of hormonal imbalances, uncontrolled magical outbursts and the like.Chapter 2.00 H Hearing Half-Elves pointed ears are better than Human’s, and they can hear someone speaking in a low voice. They can also hear the sound coming from sports gear earbuds on someones ears, but they still have trouble listening to the faint audio.Chapter 2.16 Magical Abilities Half-Elves are more gifted at magic than any other species, but they don’t learn spells any faster.S03 – Wistram Days (Pt.1) They also have a greater deal of internal magic in their bodies, that they simply generate by existing.Chapter 1.41 Due to their Elves heritage, half-Elves are partly immune to hex or bewitch, as no matter how powerful an enchantment is, it will slowly fade, as there is no spell their blood will not break in time.Chapter 3.07 H Special Abilities They have greater affinity with plants than other species do, like knowing the best way to planting them so they can absorb more nutrition and placing them in good spots for the sun.Chapter 2.20 They also know where they could find flowers during winter.Chapter 2.19 Reproduction No matter how many generations pass, a half-Elf and a human will always produce a half-Elf child. Background The last remnants of the long-lost Elves, Half-Elves are often despised and discriminated against, especially on Terandria. They were considered untrustworthy, thieves, criminals and bandits at the best of times. It was said that they lied, cast harmful magic, preyed on good, innocent folk, and they stole children out of cradles at night, even when everyone knew that last claim was false. Half-Elves kept to their own communities, on the edges of society, and they were tolerated because they were useful and some half-Elves had valuable Skills or high levels. But they were not liked. At one time the Half-Elves ruled over most of Terandria and enslaved Humans. As a result, even now they are despised on the continent, especially by the HumansS03 – Wistram Days (Pt.4) Culture A 60 years old half-Elf, is considered barely older than a teenager by their people’s standards. Half-Elves take on the cultures of were they raised in. Relations Humans Frost Faeries For reason not yet stated, Frost Faeries hate half-Elves and will torment them whenever they can. Dwarves Half-Elves are not liked by Dwarves. The majority of Dwarves would not even travel with them.Chapter 4.45 Relations with other races Trivia * According to Ceria's grandfather, once—when everybody knew magic— all half-elves learned Tier 2 magic before they’d reached their teenage years.Chapter 1.34 * All species, mostly Humans, had this image that half-Elves are eternally happy beings who loved to frolic in flowers and hug trees, not knowing that most half-Elves don’t even like nature that much.Chapter 2.19 There exists also the stereotype that they eat bugs.Chapter 4.45 * Half-Elves don’t have red hair.Wistram Days (Pt. 6) * For reasons not yet stated, Skinner hadn't been interested in taking the skin of Ceria, and possibly half-elves in general. It is not known if the same goes for all flesh worms.Chapter 1.02 H * During the Twilight of Magic, the half-Elven dominion had been overthrown.Interlude-Krshia References Category:Races Category:Half-Elves Category:Elves